powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
General Kilobyte
Kilobyte is an extremely dangerous Attack Bot General made by Venjix long ago, Kilobyte was thought to be destroyed and had been trapped in the wastelands for unknown reasons, but later on arrives at the Venjix base. Character History Power Rangers RPM He is cruel, strong, and sexist when it comes to women, especially Tenaya 7. He also takes delight in sabotaging her. It turns out that Kilobyte was there when Dillon's sister was turned into Tenaya 7, alongside the Sat Bot and Venjix. Kilobyte later plotted to blow up Corinth, but the Rangers used the new Rail Blaster and their RPM Ultrazord and almost destroyed him. However, after their attack, he managed to escape to Venjix Palace. However, this disappoints Venjix as he doesn't let him out in the open again. In an attempt to prove himself, he activates Hicks as a hybrid without Venjix's permission, which angered Venjix enough to banish him. Later, Venjix orders Tenaya 15 (the newest incarnation of Tenaya 7) to destroy him once they've conquered Corinth, but Kilobyte overhears this. As Venjix begins his final attack on Corinth, Kilobyte sneaks into Corinth's defense control tower and sets Tenaya's weapons to be deleted. He then arrives to battle Tenaya. Her weapons gone, she summons Grinders to defend herself though Kilobyte destroys them. As he prepares to destroy Tenaya, Dillon appears and battles Kilobyte. Kilobyte holds him off, and just as he is ready for the final strike, Rangers Red, Blue, and Yellow arrive and destroyed him permanently with the Road Blaster. Power Rangers Hyper Force When the Hyper Force Rangers travel to the Power Rangers RPM dimension they are attacked by Kilobyte who inserts the Venjix virus into the Black Hyper Force Ranger, Vesper who turns out to be an android. He then orders her the attack the Blue Hyper Force Ranger, Eddie. Eddie tries to stop Vesper by trying to make her remember who she is. While Eddie is distracted with Vesper, Kilobyte deals a devastating blow to Eddie almost killing him. As the Hyper Force Rangers and Gem are fighting Buzzkill, Kilobyte runs out to yell at Buzzkill for not defeating the rangers yet. Buzzkill and Kylobyte are then kicked thousands of miles away by the Chronos Hyper Force Megaforce. Personality Kilobyte is a very insidious character. He also has the ability to think through a strategy and create attacking bots. Proof of this is the last form of Venjix. During his first appearance, he was shown to be extremely misogynistic, claiming Tenaya 7 was weak for being "programmed" to think like a female as well as the women in Corinth. Powers and Abilities Arsenal * Sword: Kilobyte has a big sword, which can apply energy waves, which is a bit like the abilities of Snide. * Blaster: Kilobyte wields a powerful laser blaster that resembles a broom. * Bazooka: When he enlarged, he fought with a bazooka. Creations * Series 2 Rotor Bot * Tenaya 15 Human Infiltration Attack Bot * Venjix Mobile Form #4 Behind the Scenes Portrayal * Kilobyte is voiced by Leighton Cardno. Notes * Strangely enough, he was defeated by the Rangers with one attack, with the fact that he survived after the explosion of his increased form and many other attacks. * Kilobyte is quite similar to Darkonda from Power Rangers In Space: ** Both have a rivalry with a female villain in the organization (Darkonda with Astronema and Kilobyte with Tenaya 7/15). ** Both fight the rangers numerous times resulting in them getting destroyed and later revived, although Kilobyte revived once while Darknonda gets revived 9 times ** Both have a hand in rebrainwashing the female villain after they retrieve their old memories ** And in the finale, both plot to kill the female villan and then the main villain but get destroyed before they succeed. (Darkonda was destroyed by Dark Spector while Kilobyte was destroyed by the Road Blaster). Ironically they get destroyed in the first part of the finale. See Also References Category:PR Villains Category:RPM Category:Venjix Computer Network Category:PR Generals Category:PR Scientists Category:Deceased PR Villains